Talent
Overview Each henchman has three pre-defined special actions, called "talents", that they can use during combat missions. Talents are incredibly useful as they provide special abilities such as bombs, healing and buffs throughout all stages of combat. Unlike weapons and perks, talents cannot be changed; they are hard-coded for each character. Getting the right mix of talents available during combat missions can make a huge difference to your squad's effectiveness. Enabling Talents Talents are automatically enabled as your team levels up: * First talent is always available * Second talent is enabled at Level 4 * Third talent is enabled at Level 8 Depending on level, this means you'll have 4, 8 or 12 talents available within a four person combat team. Talent Recharge After using a talent, it can't be used again until it recharges: * Instant: Talent can be used multiple times in the same turn * On kill: Talent recharges after caster kills an enemy * None: Talent can only be used once per combat mission Talents List Each available talent is listed below, along with the henchmen who have the talent and what level they gain access to it. Act Now * Cost: 11 AP * Target: Any visible gang member or ally * Effect: ** Target will take their next turn immediately after current turn ends * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Big Man (Level 4) ** The Boss (Level 8) ** Loony (Level 8) ** Princess (Level 4) Bandage * Cost: 8 AP * Target: Self, or anyone within melee range * Effect: ** Incapacitated target: Revive them with 50% of HP restored *** Target will have a persistent wound ** Any other target: Restore 100% of HP * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Dandy (Level 4) ** Doc (Level 1) Booby Trap * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Current location * Effect: ** Place a small land mine; does not end movement *** Doorways and hallways make excellent locations ** The mine will explode when an enemy steps within the trigger area, receiving 30-50 HP damage * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Fixit (Level 1) ** Loony (Level 1) Defensive Stance * Cost: 5 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** Enter a defensive stance for 1 turn, gaining -20% Chance to Hit from incoming attacks * Recharge: Once per turn * Henchmen: ** Happy (Level 8) ** The Knife (Level 4) ** Squigs (Level 1) Distract * Cost: 4 AP * Target: Any visible enemy * Effect: ** Reduce target's initiative causing their next turn to occur later in the battle * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Juliet (Level 1) ** Princess (Level 1) ** Pops (Level 1) Embolden * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Self, or any visible person * Effect: ** Instantly heal 33% of target's HP ** Instantly heal 33% of target's CP * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Karl (Level 1) Fire Bomb * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Any visible map area * Effects: ** Circular area around target catches fire inflicting 15 HP damage on anyone caught in the blast *** Fire spreads each round before eventually going out *** Flammable drums may explode if fire reaches them, or instantly if caught in blast ** Anyone in fire at start of turn will take HP damage ** Anyone moving through the fire will take HP damage per step ** Achievement: "Watch your step" if you Shove (talent) enemy in to area of a fire bomb * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Romeo (Level 1) ** Pops (Level 4) First Aid * AP Cost: 2 * Target: Self, or anyone else within melee range * Effect: ** Instantly remove all negative conditions * Recharge: Immediate * Henchmen: ** Doc (Level 8) ** Wolf (Level 1) ** Anna (Level 4) Go Get Them * Cost: 3 AP * Target: All team members, even if not visible to user * Effect: ** Inspired (1 turn): +1 AP * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Two-Gun (Level 1) Grenade * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Any visible map area * Effect: ** Throw a grenade which will explode after a few turns *** Anyone caught in the blast radius will receive 25 to 50 HP damage and be knocked back by the blast *** Things like crates and other breakable covers in the blast zone will be destroyed *** Explosive barrels in or near the blast zone will explode causing fires ** Enemies can see the grenade and will avoid it's blast zone, so grenades are mostly used for area denial * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Loony (Level 4) ** Squigs (Level 4) ** Wolf (Level 4) Hold the Line * Cost: 3 AP * Target: All team members * Effect: ** Up to +50 CP restored * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Dandy (Level 8) ** Doc (Level 4) ** Squigs (Level 8) Intimidate * Cost: 4 AP * Target: A visible enemy * Effect: ** Inflicts 30 CP damage ** If enemy is already panicked, they'll flee the battle * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Alfredo (Level 8) ** Juliet (Level 4) ** Two-Gun (Level 8) Iron Will * Cost: 2 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** Instantly heals all CP damage ** Does not heal loss of CP caused by persistent wounds * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Deadeye (Level 4) ** Romeo (Level 8) ** Two-Gun (Level 4) Magic Bullet * Cost: 0 AP * Target: Anyone or anything visible * Effect: ** Cover and obstructions have no effect for ranged attack done immediately after using the talent ** Note: Could be used to explode flammable barrels behind a wall ;) * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Ma (Level 1) Poison Bomb * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Any visible map area * Effect: ** Immediately fills circular area around target with poison gas which lasts for 3 turns ** Anyone coming in to contact with gas is affected *** Vulnerable condition (3 turns): Incoming attacks have +10% chance to hit *** Weakness condition (3 turns): -50% Damage ** Note: Very useful near doorways that multiple enemies will pass through * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Mikoto (Level 4) Rage * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** Rage condition for 2 turns *** +50% Damage while enraged ** Note: There are several Perks which can cause Rage condition * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Alfredo (Level 1) ** Fixit (Level 8) ** The Knife (Level 1) ** Mikoto (Level 1) Second Wind * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** Instantly heals half of current HP damage ** Instantly removes all negative conditions * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Big Man (Level 1) ** The Boss (Level 1) ** Dandy (Level 1) Shove * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Any enemy or ally (even user of talent) within melee range * Effect: ** Pushes target back a few spaces unless something blocks the movement (eg. wall or crate) ** Can be used to push enemies in to burning areas or grenade blast zones ** Achievement: "Watch your step" if you Shove enemy in to area of a fire bomb * Recharge: Instant * Henchmen: ** Big Man (Level 8) ** Daredevil (Level 4) ** Happy (Level 1) Side Step * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** +2 MP instantly gained ** Can be used multiple times; ** Does not end movement * Recharge: Instant * Henchmen: ** Alfredo (Level 4) ** Daredevil (Level 1) ** The Knife (Level 8) Smoke Bomb * Cost: 3 AP * Target: Any visible map area * Effect: ** Immediately fills circular area around target with smoke which lasts several turns ** -20% Chance to Hit for any ranged attacks passing through smoke * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Wolf (Level 8) ** Fixit (Level 4) ** Anna (Level 1) Spot Target * Cost: 4 AP * Target: Any visible enemy * Effect: ** Instantly inflict vulnerable condition until target's next turn *** +10% Chance to Hit, regardless of who/what attacks them *** +50% Damage if attacked with knife slash attack ** Note: Devastating Criticals perk is an alternative * Recharge: Instant * Henchmen: ** Deadeye (Level 1) ** Daredevil (Level 8) ** The Kid (Level 1) Sprint * Cost: 0 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** +10 MP instantly, must be used this turn ** Can be used after attack to allow hit-and-run style attacks * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** Happy (Level 4) ** Romeo (Level 4) ** Jan (Level 1) Surge * Cost: 0 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** +5 AP for this turn * Recharge: None * Henchmen: ** The Boss (Level 4) ** Juliet (Level 8) ** Princess (Level 8) Toughen Up * Cost: 4 AP * Target: Self * Effect: ** -50% Damage from incoming attacks until end of next turn * Recharge: On kill * Henchmen: ** Fishman (Level 1) Category:Content